We're your friends, Sansa
by Ellisiv
Summary: The doctor and Donna ends up in Westeros and witnesses Neds beheading. After a while they find out how Joffrey treats Sansa and turns into, not just her allies, but her friends. I wrote this because I thought Sansa needed a friend/protector without us having to wonder if they just find her to be another piece in their game and i think these two can do that.
1. The beheading

"Doctor, what's happening?" Donna asked as sparks flew from the console and Donna and the doctor were thrown from one side to another. "Um, to be honest, I don't have the faintest idea, but I'll try to land her before we crash. That could probably hurt a bit" He answered as he pulled all kinds of leavers and pushed buttons she had never seen him go near.

"Crashing" she thought. He didn't do the little dance he always did when he steered the ship, he was too busy. He didn't do small pirouettes or just jump from one place to another. He just ran around, trying to get control over the time machine. Suddenly, the time machine stood still and Donna knew they had landed. It had been so much noise in the TARDIS, she hadn't been able to hear the usual sound it made when it landed and took off. Donna brushed some red hair away from her eyes and got back on her feet, which was a more difficult task than she had expected. She would have slapped him hadn't she been so curious about where they had ended up.

The skinny man with his poofy brown hair grabbed his long coat and off they went. "Ah", he said as he opened the doors. Outside was a narrow street. The walls were made of light brown stone and brick, nearly the same colour as the earth they were standing on. The walked to a street with more people and Donna realised that this must be a big and busy city. She saw children running around and trade men shouting out their goods. A number of women were standing outside of a building at the end of the street with pink or yellow dresses that hanged loosely around their bodies and were most likely see-through seeing as that was probably a brothel.

Donna followed the doctor through the streets in the city. "I know where we are", he said after a while. "We're in Kingslanding, capital of Westeros. Over there is the Red Keep, the castle in which the king lives. I'm not sure _when_ we are, though. This could be during king Roberts rule or maybe the Targaryens are still ruling the kingdom. It might be after the rebellion and King Aerys' death. Ant that is the sept of Bealor" He said, pointing right at this beautiful building on top of a great hill. Right when the doctor said that, they heard the bell from the sept.

People stopped and listened. "Don't tell me the new king have died already", a woman said from one of the windows. "No, it's just one bell ringing! It's probably about that traitor, Ned Stark! I think it was him that killed king Robert" A man answered. _King Robert!_ "Who's king Roberts heir?" Donna asked "Joffrey. His mother is Cersei Lannister, richest family in Westeros. Richer than the throne." The doctor answered quickly. "Who's Ned Stark?" She continued. "Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell, warden of the north. Married to Catelyn Tully and father of six children. Robb, Brandon, Sansa, Arya, Rickon and a bastard son called Jon. He's the kings best friend. He'd never kill him.

They started to walk to the sept. They saw a little, skinny girl being pushed and fell to the brick road. The doctor hurried towards her and helped her on her feet. One look at her was enough. "Thank you, ser", she said and ran away before he could stop her. It couldn't have been mistaken. That was one of Ned's children. The doctor looked deep through his mind. How could she have ended up on the streets? She didn't have red hair like Catelyn, so it had to be his youngest daughter. What brought them to Kingslanding? Oh, of course! He brought his two daughters to Kingslanding when he became hand of the king. "Where is Sansa?" He said out loud. Donna looked at him. "That girl was Arya, Neds youngest daughter. He brought both his daughters here when he became hand of the king which is sort of the kings advisor." He explained. Both of them tried to look over the crowds for the brunette girl, but she wasn't to be seen.

"She probably went straight to the sept." He said and they followed the crowd. His question of where Sansa was, got answered once he looked to the stairs. He had met the Stark family once, right after Arya had been born. He had a different face back then and it was a long time ago, so Sansa obviously didn't recognise him if she could even see him. He could see her, though and even if it was a great distance between them, she looked just like her mother with the flaming red hair. But she was dressed more like a lady from Kingslanding rather than a Stark of Winterfell. The doctor remembered a saying he had heard one day. That Starks melted of they crossed the neck and went south. Maybe there was some truth behind it.

The crowd was throwing rocks towards Ned, but some hit the other people standing on the stairs. Even Sansa. The doctor didn't trust this moment. He wasn't sure why. He just didn't. The doctor and Donna didn't know that just two metres behind them, was Arya, sitting at the statue of Baelor. "I am Eddard Stark, he said once the crowd quietened so he could say his last words. "Lord of Winterfell and hand of the king." Ned looked over at Sansa and she nodded towards her father. What had they planned? What could he say that would allow him mercy? "I come beforew you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne to myself."

The crowd shouted "traitor" at him once again and a rock hit his head. He stumbled but the hound helped him back on his feet. The doctor recognised him due to his size and the helmet in his arms. He couldn't see the burnt face due to the distance, though. He could see how deeply Sansa wanted to help, but of course she couldn't without being looked at as a traitor too. Anything could seem like treason now. "Let the high septum and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the iron throne," Joffrey turned to his mother with a despicable grin. "By the grace of all the gods, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm." He finished

An old man calmed the once again shouting crowd. "As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men. The gods are just!" He said "but beloved Baelor taught us that they can also be merciful. What is to be done to this traitor, your grace?" At once the word traitor was said, the crowd again started to shout cures towards Ned.

Now it was Joffrey's turn to calm the crowd. "My mother wishes me to let lord Eddard join the nights watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he will serve the realm in permanent exile. And my lady Sansa," He said and looked towards the read head. Were they to be married? "has begged mercy for her father." Joffrey broke the looks they gave each other and turned towards the crowd again. "But they have the soft hearts of women!" He said louder. Though the great distance, the doctor could clearly see the feeling of betrayal in Sansa's face. "Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" He said. Everything turned into chaos. The crowd was shouting once more, Sansa had ran forwards, but a guard was holding her back. A man wearing a silk robe ran towards the king, trying to talk the king to sense. So did the queen. Trying hard to stop him, but Joffrey just shrugged her off.

The doctor could hear Sansa scream and knew he couldn't let this happen. Without even looking at each other to agree, the doctor and Donna started to push their way towards the sept. In the corner of his eye he saw ser Ilyn walk towards Ned with Ned's own sword, Ice. He knew he wouldn't make it, but he kept going. He had to at least _try_. He owed the Starks that. They had helped him through dark times and now he had to help them.

The moment he reached the steps, he saw the sword fall and a waterfall of blood. Sansa screamed and "I hate you" escaped her lips. Joffrey didn't even look at her. The doctor was unable to move. Sansa had suddenly stopped screaming and he saw lying unconscious on the ground.


	2. A king should never strike his lady

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I have no excuses. Can I just get my anger out on you? OK, thanks. God I'm just so annoyed with my English teacher. She can't speak English. Simple as that. How can she be an English teacher if she can't even pronounce "evil" or "cupboard"? Are we supposed to correct our English teacher? Isn't the teacher supposed to correct us? I just….. sorry. I had to.**

**Anyways, back to the story! I might update in the weekend, but there'll be no updates on any fic on Wednesday and Thursday, I have this thingie that's due on Thursday (and I've just made the front page!) so I'll be busy with that. I've managed to lose the paper with all the tasks so that's why I'm updating today.**

**OK, think that's it. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was two days after the beheading and both the doctor and Donna were still in shock. "We have to get into the castle. Join the court and help Sansa because there is no way he's going to treat her like his lady. She's his hostage and he can do whatever he likes except from killing her." He said. Donna agreed to this once it was said. How could she not? How old was that girl? 12? 13? Too young to see that sort of thing. Too young to go through all of that.

The next morning both of them were ready. They were dressed up like proper westerosians (or at least Donna was, the doctor refused to sacrifice his coat and shoes) and off they went. He had his psychic paper, so that was in order. Now all they needed was to earn the kings trust, which was a bit more difficult. But for now their main task was to walk all the way from the TARDIS to the red keep, which was more difficult than expected. It was a busy day in Kingslanding and children were once again running around and palying with their sticks as if they were real soldiers. Some of the girls had joined too and Donna couldn't help but laugh when a skinny little blond girl, who looked to be just five years old, won over all the boys. A true warrior.

People were again shouting out their goods and it seemed like Kingslanding had moved on. But Donna heard some people whisper "Ned" or "traitor" or "king in the north" or anything else connected with the Starks. It wasn't easy to move on from such a thing. A man betraying his king and his best friend. A war on top of the coming winter. The doctor had explained to Donna how the seasons worked. How winter and summer can last for a decade. How people prayed for a harvest big enough for their future children to survive the winter.

The red keep was probably one of the most beautiful buildings Donna had ever seen. It was atop of a hill the doctor called Aegon's Hill. It was made of pale red stone and had seven massive towers which roamed the sky.

* * *

"Visitors! I'm the John Smith and this is my _sister_ Donna." The doctor nodded towards his companion. She had to be sister. They couldn't be husband and wife, friends didn't seem too trusting, and companion could quickly turn into something else amongst the court. So siblings they were.

Strangely enough, the court blindly believed that they were visitors from a small and infamous house in the west that had travelled from their home to pledge their loyalty to the king. King Joffrey himself invited them to stay at court for as long as they wished to. The doctor and Donna both thanked the king for his "kindness and generosity" and were taken to their chambers.

* * *

A few days had passed, and the doctor and Donna had just been wandering about the castle in a try to know their way around just a little bit better. They did stumble upon a part of the castle they did not want to see. The wall was decorated with heads of criminals and traitors as a warning to the people (but by the look of Westeros' new king: also for his entertainment). The doctor quickly grabbed the stunned Donnas arm and turned her around, but that was when he saw her! Her red hair could not be mistaken by anybody else.

"My mother says a king should never strike his lady", the doctor heard Joffrey say. What he said afterwards, he couldn't hear, but as he saw a knight hit her on both sides of her face, he guessed the king must've commanded it. Neither him or Donna was able to move. It was just when he saw Sansa looked far to the ground, he realised what she must be thinking. And he knew he had to stop her. He wouldn't allow her to do something that'll get her immediately beheaded.

The doctor ran forwards, grabbed a handkerchief he for some reason had in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and turned her around. The king out of her reach. He dabbed away some of the blood on her broken lip. "Will you obey now?" Joffrey asked as the doctor handed Sansa the handkerchief "Or do you need another lesson?" He finished. Sansa didn't answer. She just dapped away the blood that had streamed down to her chin. Joffrey must've gotten tired of her company "I'll see you at court", he shrugged and walked away.

Sansa swallowed and looked up at the doctor. She reached out a shaking hand and handed him the handkerchief, but the doctor dismissed. "You'll need it again. Just - just be careful with what you say to him", he said. Sansa nodded and walked away from the heads on the wall. "What would Joffrey want with her up here? Don't tell me he-", but his thoughts was quickly interrupted when he looked up and saw that he had done it. He had shown a 13 year old girl her father's head on a spike! The doctor felt disgusted and wished for a moment that he had let her push Joffrey. That he had let her kill him in a few quick movements. But then he remembered what would follow. He just did not want her fate to be on one of those spikes too. He wanted to help her even more. To save her. To get her out, take her to Winterfell or somewhere safe. Away from here. He hoped that he would be able to do that, when a chance showed up.

For now the only thing they could do was to play the game all the other people in this kingdom were playing, and get that poor girl out of Joffreys claws.

* * *

**Yaaay, chapter two done. Yes, the doctor did take Sandors place in this chapter if you're huge fans of SanSan then I have to warn you: there will probably be none. Actually I think there'll be very little of Sandor in this entire fic. I don't hate him or anything, I actually quite ship him with Sansa and he is just really cool in my mind.**

**I know the doctor can just fly the TARDIS into Sansa's chamber and he could help her escape like that, but when did the doctor ever do anything the simple way. And besides if he did that, the thre would just be one more chapter in this fic, and it would be really short. So we do it the hard (and slow) way. Hopefully I'll be able to update this weekend.**


End file.
